Modeling For Sora: A Sora and Tai Love Story
by Sailor Erin
Summary: (Finally! ch6 up! Go R&R please) Tai is on love with his childhood friend Sora, but how does he get her to notice him? By joining modeling school of course! With the help of Mimi and Izzy, Tai goes through hell and worse just to get his love back.
1. Chapter One: Unexpected Change

**Modeling For Sora: A Sora and Tai Love Story**

_Chapter One: Unexpected Change_

~*~

I knew Sora since first grade, we went to the same school, were on the same team, and we went to the Digital World together! On our journey, I couldn't help but develop a slight crush on her, and after the events that happened back then, a small crush had blossomed into love. I tried talking to Izzy about it, but it was a big mistake. You could ask Izzy to help you out with algebra and science sure, but not about love! Certainly he couldn't be in love with anybody. I also tried talking to Mimi about it, but she said way too many things that couldn't fit under the category 'Sora'. Kari was worse. She said that love was nothing but a waste of time and that I should concentrate more on my studies then on love. Joe, T.K., Yolei, Davis, Ken, and Cody were out of the question! There was NO way that I would take advice from Joe, he's too obsessed with Mimi to even notice anyone else. T.K. was having his own problems with trying to ask Kari out on a date. Yolei was with Ken sure, but taking advice from them is like taking advice from his own parents. Davis was way too obsessed with Kari to think of anyone else plus he has problems of his own, I need someone who can give me advice, not someone who NEEDS it, and Cody was just too young to be asked. So that left only one. And that was Yamato Ishida. 

~*~  
  


Taichi Kamiya, a five feet five male fourteen-year-old athlete had fallen in love with none-other than his childhood friend Sora Takenouchi. 

Sure Tai had feelings for her ever since they were kids, but throughout their journey to the Digital World, Tai's crush grew into like and like grew even more until it settled with love. 

And at that moment, Tai was waiting for the elevator to reach Matt's floor. It was ridiculous, he kept on thinking, taking advice from your best friend who also happened to be a rock star and who also happened to have problems with fan girls. 

After about one minute, the elevator stopped and Tai stepped out. Looking around he found that Matt's door was wide open and so he rushed in. 

"Matt!" He said crashing in. Quickly, two heads snapped up. They were familiar faces, too familiar it made Tai's heart break into bits of glass. 

There was Matt, his hair messed up and his shirt unbuttoned, and…Sora. 

Yes, it was Sora who was with Matt, probably making out. Disgusted by what he saw, Tai quickly turned on his heels and ran away. 

  
"Wait, Tai!" He heard Sora call out for him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to leave, just wanted to leave… 

~*~

I really didn't mind Sora and Matt together, I honestly didn't! But them not telling me about it was the thing that bothered me. That, and the scene I walked in on, they were just fourteen and already they're making out! But this Matt we're talking about, if Sora got pregnant I wouldn't be so shocked. I wasn't some kind of angsty boy who would live all his life drowned in his own angsty thoughts. In other words, I moved on. 

~*~

  
"Hey Tai, come and look at this!" Cried Izzy; without hesitation, Tai got up and walked over to his friend. "What is it Izzy?" He asked. 

Still typing on his computer, Izzy said, "If my calculations are correct, if I type in the correct password here, we would be able to hack into NASA!" 

Tai blinked, "What? NASA? But why would anybody want to hack into NASA?" 

Izzy shrugged and continued to tap lightly on the keyboard, "Hmm, I don't know, maybe because it's really cool and-PRODIGIOUS!!!" He quickly interrupted himself as long messages filled the computer screen. "I did it! I hacked into NASA!!!" 

The door to Izzy's bedroom opened, and his mother's head popped from behind. "Izzy dear, did you just say that you hacked into the computer data that belonged to NASA?" She asked a confused tone touching her voice. 

Without turning around, Izzy shook his head. Taking this as a cue, Mrs. Izumi withdrew her head and shut the door. Tai blinked a few times and then looked strangely at his best friend. "Ok Izzy, now what do we do?" 

Izzy shut down his computer and turned around to see a very shocked and confused Tai staring back at him. "Nothing, we live with the pride of finally doing such thing." 

Tai, not understanding a thing Izzy says, just hung his head and fell to the floor. Izzy's features softened as he saw his friend fall back like that, it reminded him of that dreadful time four years ago when Tai had finally found out about Sora and Matt. "Tai…" He said softly, "Tai?" 

Tai's head slowly rose to show teary eyes, "I miss her Izzy, I really do!"   
  
It didn't take a genius like Izzy to figure out who Tai meant by his 'her' reference, and so Izzy got up and comforted his friend. "I know exactly how to make you feel better!" He said. Blinking a couple of times before his vision became normal; Tai gave a questioning look and was greeted by a very mischievous grin. 

'Why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen?' 

~*~

Izzy's 'plan' was simple, but VERY humiliating if done wrong. With the help of Mimi who was in modeling school, she'd give me a new makeover and sign me up for modeling school. 

Why might you ask? 

Because Mimi is evil and brainwashed my best friend to go against me, humiliate me, and then ditch me to be with her. 

Ok, so maybe not, but I at least its close. 

~*~

"Nice of you to join me Tai, I was getting bored being the only one who signed out for modeling school that I was this close to drop out and become a chief!" Mimi said giggling along the way. 

It was humiliating, maybe this word was said too many times, but it was because Tai was not the type to become a model. Models were good looking, tall, well built, had charming smiles, everything that…he was. 

"Tell me why I'm doing this again?" Tai asked his two friends.   
  
Izzy was about to explain when Mimi cut it, "You do know Tai that Sora went to designing school, to be a fashion designer and all. I helped her out with the girl's clothes, but she needs a guy to help her out with the guy's clothes. And you just happen to be the perfect guy for the job! Matt couldn't do it because he's too busy with his studies, which gives you an opportunity to make Sora fall in love with you." She took a deep breathe, "Does that answer your question?" 

Tai stared at his two friends with confusion and nodded a couple of times before getting dragged by Mimi and followed by Izzy to the mall. "To become a model, you have to look like a model. So first thing's first, you need a makeover Taichi." 

At the mall, Mimi and Izzy dragged Tai to the hair salon, they had told him earlier that he had to get a hair cut or at least COMB his hair.   
  
"LET GO OF ME! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY HAIR! YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!" 

Those were the cries that came from Tai that made several people turn their heads towards them. After several minutes, and when they reached the hair salon, Mimi kicked Tai to shut him up.   
  
"We're here!" She said excitedly. 

Tai got up and brushed his clothes, glaring at her he said, "Don't you let them cut my hair!" 

Mimi just giggled, "Don't worry Tai, they'll only wash it." 

The brunette turned his head to look at his other friend, Izzy only looked at him with a sympathetic expression that said, 'I know how it feels.' Tai only screamed. 

After hair dressing, shopping, and makeup (Mimi did say that girls liked guys who weren't afraid to show their feminine sides.) The three went back to Tai clothes to start with the tutoring. 

"First thing's first." Mimi said when they reached Tai's apartment, "Put these on." She threw a green turtleneck shirt and some Khaki pants at him. Grunting and muttering to himself, Tai went to his room and changed. 

Moments later, he stood in front of his room leaning on the door. 

Mimi and Izzy looked at him in shock. "Whoa! You look like T.K.!" Mimi yelled. Tai rolled his eyes and turned to go back. Quickly, Mimi ran to him. "Don't take it seriously Tai! I was only joking! You look great!" 

"What now?" Tai asked. 

Mimi smirked and Izzy had a VERY worried look on his face. "Now you learn how to 'flirt' Tai."   
  
The horror…

~*~

"When a pretty girl approaches you Tai, what do you do?" Izzy asked. 

Tai shrugged, "Mind my own business?" 

Mimi slapped her forehead. 

  
~*~

"When a hooker approaches you Tai, what do you do?" Izzy asked.

Tai shrugged, "Tell her to mind her own business." 

Mimi sighed, "At least you improved…" 

~*~

"When you want to ask a girl out, let's say Mimi, what do you do?" Izzy asked. 

Tai turned to Mimi, took her into his arms and kissed her long and passionately. "Mimi, I love you. Would you go out with me?" 

Izzy hit himself with the papers he held. 

~*~

"Your childhood crush (Mimi) finally admits that she returns your feelings (Love), what do you do?" Izzy asked again. 

Tai looked at Mimi, took her into his arms and kissed her long and passionately.

Izzy threw his arms in the air making the place rain with paper. "I give up!" 

~*~

"You're best friend (Izzy) admits that he is…um…what it is this word Izzy?" Mimi asked. 

Izzy hung his head in shame. 

~*~

"Your best friend (Izzy) admits that he is homosexual and that he wants you BAD! What do you do?" Mimi asked. 

Tai looked at Izzy, but Izzy was no where insight. Tai chuckled and Mimi hung her head in shame.   
  
~*~

"Ok, this one is easy. Your childhood crush (Mimi) had just broken up with your best friend (Izzy) and needs to be comforted. Comfort her." 

Tai looked sympathetically at Mimi, who was crying fake tears, and took her hand in his. "Don't cry Mimi." He touched her cheek lovingly and wiped some of her tears away with his finger. "Please don't cry. You deserve better than that two timing bastard Koushiro Izumi, come on, let it all out." 

Izzy glared at him and stalked away. Mimi giggled. "Good, you're improving." 

~*~

It took days, wait, no weeks even to teach me how to become a good model (More like a pop star, but I won't get into that.) After that, I dressed up and applied for modeling school. I was accepted and received the title 'Boyish Charmer'. Lame, but it better than nothing! 

Now all I have to do is find Sora…   
  
~*~

**Author's Note: **

w00t! The second of the love series! A Taiora! Hope you liked the beginning^_~ It's going to be better later, I promise. I need reviews, tell me what you think!

~*~  
  


END  
  
~*~  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: Meeting with Sora

**Modeling For Sora: A Tai and Sora Love Story**

_Chapter Two: Meeting with Sora_

~*~

**Disclaimer**: I own this story NOT Digimon. Thank you. 

~*~

Mimi is the devil. She is aiming into turning me into a model in less than a year! What IS that girl up to? Other than helping me out with Sora…

The second part of the plan was to meet with Sora, but where, I had no idea!

~*~

Tai was sitting on a bench at the park waiting for Mimi to come, but she was nowhere in sight. He thought that she might have gotten busy; maybe she had 'business' with Izzy, or it is simply because she didn't want to meet him. Whatever way, she was nowhere in sight and Tai was getting furious… 

'Mimi…you're on dead woman." Tai said as he started to get up. 

"TAI! TAI! Oh thank goodness you're here! I thought you left!"   
  
Turning to the source of the voice, Tai was face to face with his one and only crush, Sora Takenouchi. 

"Oh, um, hey Sora…" He said slowly. 

Sora smiled at him, "Guess what?" She said. Tai only stared. "Mimi told me about you joining modeling school and all, so I thought, 'Why don't I ask Tai to model for me?' and here I am, asking you this. So will you?" 

Tai blinked a few times and then glared at his feet. Mimi had tricked him, that evil, evil excuse for a woman had tricked him! It wasn't HER that he was going to meet here, it was the other HER. 

"Yeah, sure." He muttered after sometime. 

Sora jumped and hugged him tightly, "Thank you! Come by tomorrow then, 3 o'clock. Ok?" 

Without waiting for a reply, Sora let go of Tai and ran off. Tai was left perplexed, puzzled, confused, and probably any other word that has the same meaning as 'confused'. 

~*~

"Mimi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

That was Tai screaming Mimi's name at the top of his lungs and not in his house. 

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

That was another example of Tai screaming Mimi's name at the top of his lungs and not at his house. 

"Mimi, where are you!?" 

There were rushed footsteps coming from the hall and both Mimi and Izzy were panting heavily when they reached Tai. 

"Geez, what is it Tai?" Mimi asked. 

Tai laughed like a madman, "What is it?" he asked. "YOU are asking ME what is it? I should be the one asking QUESTIONS here! SORA had asked ME to MODEL for her! WHAT do I do NOW?" He said yelling the capitalized words for the heck of it. 

Mimi and Izzy slowly backed away from Tai. "Um, you need more practice since school hadn't started yet…" Mimi said slowly. 

Tai glared and did nothing. 

~*~

Yes, it was back to torture! Back to the training grounds! Back with Mimi and Izzy! Oh, what do I do!? What am I to do!? What am I to lose!? Even I know the answer to the last question…

~*~

Tai and Izzy were standing in front of a huge building waiting for Mimi to come out. 

"Are you sure she didn't ditch us for some tall well-built guy and is screwing him as we speak?" Tai asked Izzy.

Izzy shrugged, "Maybe." 

Suddenly, the main gate opened and a really messed up looking Mimi was thrown out. "And stay out!" The person who had thrown her out said. 

Mimi quickly got up, turned to face the guard and said while violently shaking her fist in front of her: "How dare you throw me out like this? I was talking with the manager in a very serious topic! How DARE you!?" 

The guard rolled his eyes, turned around and the door closed behind him. Izzy and Tai both looked at each other with such confusion AND innocence in their eyes. 

  
"You think Mimi went nuts?" Tai asked. 

Izzy shrugged, "Maybe." 

Mimi glared at them, "What are you guys staring at? If I hadn't known you better, I'd say that you're a gay couple. Now come with me!" She turned around and walked a couple of steps before stopping and looking back at them again, "NOW!!" 

Tai and Izzy snapped out of their trance and followed Mimi. 

~*~

"Ok, Tai, I was speaking with the manager of 'Models R us' and he thinks you don't fit the part, that is the main reason I got kicked out of the building." Mimi explained that evening at Izzy's house. Izzy's house had become a hangout for both Tai and Mimi. 

"Why did you want to sign me up for 'Models R us', Mimi?" Tai asked Mimi. 

"Because you stink as a model!" 

"It wasn't MY idea." 

"Shut up Tai…" 

~*~

We ate dinner after that at Izzy's. It was good compared to my mom's stuff. The thought of my mom's stuff makes me shudder…

Anyways, after dinner, it was back to torture…this time Mimi invited Ken, just for fun.

~*~

"Ok Tai, Ken (Matt) and Mimi (Sora) are approaching you when you're really, REALLY, mad, and Ken has his arm around Mimi. What do you do?" 

Tai scratched his head, thought, thought, and then smiled at both Mimi and Ken through gritted teeth. Izzy raised his eyebrow. 

~*~

"Umm…Mimi, I don't think this is a good idea…" 

"Shut up Izzy, just read!" 

"Ok…" Izzy cleared his throat. "Tai, your best friend (Ken) walks up to you and French kisses you and you're too shocked to do anything. After he finishes doing whatever it is that he was doing, what do you do?" 

Tai raised his eyebrow and then looked at Ken in disgust while pointing at him. Izzy nodded. 

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Both Tai and Ken ran out of the room, several seconds later, vomit sounds could be heard. 

"I told you it wouldn't be a good idea." Izzy stated matter-of-factly and Mimi glared at him. 

~*~

It was more training and practice, nothing much really. Mimi had sworn never to train me again after this night, I wonder why…

The next day was worse, it was the day I meet with Sora…for the big day.

~*~

**Author's Note: **

Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. 

So what do you think?

~*~

END  
  
~*~


	3. Chapter Three: Hello Sora! Goodbye Sora!

**Modeling For Sora: A Sora and Tai Love Story**

_Chapter Three: Hello Sora! Goodbye Sora!_

~*~

Tai paced in front of Sora's apartment. She was late. She promised to meet him and never showed up. So here he was, waiting for her in front of her apartment so he could tell her that he won't be able to work with her if she doesn't go by her words.

After several minutes, Sora didn't come out, but still, Tai sat down on a bench and waited. 

An hour later, Tai was lying on the bench playing with an empty Pepsi can waiting for Sora. 

Three hours later Tai was sitting on the floor in front of the apartment stairs waiting for Sora, and then the door opened! Tai was just about to get up when a passing man threw a token at his feet. Glaring at the man's back, Tai didn't notice the redhead running over to him. 

  
"Tai! Tai! Oh I'm really sorry! I just got a bit busy, please understand…" 

Tai turned around to see Sora looking at him with her pleading red eyes, and at that moment, Tai forgot every single thing he had prepared. 

"Oh, umm, hi Sora." 

"Come on, let's go! We don't have all day."   
  
With that, Sora took Tai by the arm and lead him to her apartment…

~*~

Yes, it was the big day, Tai, so don't screw it up! Easier said than done…

  
~*~

"Don't move!" 

"It's kind of hard not to." 

"I thought Mimi said you were taking modeling lessons."

"School didn't start yet." 

"…oh." 

Tai stood on a bunch of pillows with his arms in the air. He looked like an idiot, especially when he was wearing nothing but boxers!

"Sora…" 

"Hm?" 

"Umm…It's kind of cold in here…" 

"That's because you're almost naked silly." 

"Yes, I know. Could you please…" 

He was interrupted by the knocking.

"Don't move! I'll be back! Ok?" 

Tai nodded, "All right." 

~*~

She walked away and opened the door. And guess who she sees standing there! Come on, guess! Guess! Guess~ I said GUESS!!

~*~

"Matt!" Sora said in astonishment. "What are you doing here?" 

~*~

Wonderful, isn't it? You're in a room all alone with the person you love, all alone and half naked. And who comes in to ruin everything? Her boyfriend…

~*~

Matt took Sora in his arms and kissed her, "Can't I visit my girlfriend from time to time?" 

  
Sora giggled, "Sure you can. I was just surprised to see you here." She closed the door as they walked in. "So how's life in the outer world?" 

"Easy." Matt simply answered. Sora giggled again. 

Tai was getting annoyed, "Sora! I'm freezing here!" 

"Huh? Did I just hear Tai?" Matt asked. 

Sora slapped her forehead, "Shoot! I forgot about Tai!" And she ran to the living room, Matt followed. 

Matt suddenly stopped as he saw a half naked Tai sitting on a pool of…pillows shivering. 

"Ok, what's going on here Sora?" Matt asked suspiciously. 

Sora laughed, "It's not what you're thinking Matt! Tai joined modeling school and is volunteering to model for me, after I finish my clothes of course." 

There was silence as Matt stared at Tai. Tai stared at Matt. They stared at each other. 

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Matt fell to the floor laughing. 

~*~

It wasn't funny, believe me! Especially when the one who's laughing is your love's boyfriend. Arg! I hate Ishida Yamato!

~*~

Tai stared at Matt, his once 'Best friend' and now his love's 'Boyfriend' until he stopped laughing. 

"I'm sorry Tai…it's just so funny seeing you like this. You actually joined modeling school? What about soccer?" 

"I quit." 

Matt's face became serious, "You did WHAT!? But you love soccer! It was your dream!" 

"It was also Sora's and she quit too." Tai said simply. 

  
Sora bit her lip and looked away. She didn't want to tell them why she really quit soccer. It was too…embarrassing. 

"That's different! Sora's a girl! You're a-" 

Sora looked at Matt with burning red eyes, "What did you say?" 

Matt turned to look at a very angry Sora, "Oops…" 

Sora glared at Matt, "I did NOT quit soccer because I thought girls were different! I'll tell you right now that I quit soccer because…because…" She trailed off and lowered her head and said something so softly that not even Matt-who was standing next to her-heard her. 

"Is something wrong Sora?" Tai asked. 

She didn't respond. 

Matt put his arms around her, "Is there something wrong Sora?" 

She slapped his arm away, "Don't touch me!" 

And with that, she ran away. 

~*~

Whoa! Shocking, ne? I couldn't believe my eyes as well. What happened next was that I gathered my clothes and ran after her. Matt, on the other hand, just stared at the door both heart-broken and sad. I didn't know who to feel sorry for: Myself, Sora or Matt? 

~*~

END

~*~


	4. Chapter Four: Sparkle Of Hope

**Modeling for Sora**

_Chapter Four: Sparkle of Hope_

~*~

I decided after a lot of thinking that I should feel sorry for Matt. The poor guy didn't know what hit him. It's all because of me, I kept saying, I should get Sora back to Matt. –_Sigh_- I'll regret this…

~*~

"SORA~!" _Pant…pant…_"Sora! Waaaaaaaaaaaaait~!" _Pant…pant…_"Damn you girl run fast!" 

Tai was running after Sora and yelling her name like a maniac. It caused many people to stop and look at them strangely. Tai didn't care though. His eyes were aimed at the back of Sora and his mind on what he's going to do. He's going to run faster…faster…faster…

"Arg! Why did you have to join soccer? Why didn't you help your mother in the flower shop instead?" He mumbled under his breath. 

Sora ran for almost 30 minutes and Tai didn't stop running after her, not even for a second. He had to know why she left soccer. 

Finally, Sora stopped after reaching the park. Tai collapsed next to Sora. Then, after catching his breath he stood up and sat next to Sora (who by that time was sitting on a bench looking away). 

"Hey," Tai said. Sora didn't answer. Tai put his hand on hers, but she withdrew it. Biting his lower lip and gripping his hand in a fist, Tai looked away as well. 

~*~

There was an awkward silence between us that lasted for a long time. She didn't look at me, but I kept on looking at her. -sigh- I have to break this silence…

~*~

"Sora…" She looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes and Tai shook his head to clear his mind and then continued to talk, "Why did you run away so suddenly?" 

Sora looked down at her hands again, "I…I was embarrassed to tell you the reason why I quit soccer." 

Tai blushed, "Do I want to know?" 

Sora smiled, it was the first time she smiled ever she ran out of her apartment building, "I don't think so. Even Mimi doesn't like to talk about it." 

~*~

So, Sora left soccer because of girl problems…that means, I chased her all the way downtown for no reason…

Wait, she's still angry at Matt.

~*~

"Come on." Tai said as he got up and extended his hand to Sora, "Matt is waiting for you back at your place." 

Sora shook her head, "I'm not going back…Matt doesn't respect women." 

  
"He respects you." Tai said, and he cursed himself for saying that. 

Sora looked up at him with hope in her eyes, "Really?" He knew that she loved him…

Tai nodded his head trying to keep his smile from disappearing, "Yes. After you took off like that, he had this hurt look on his face like he really regrets what he said to you." 

The hope sparkle in her eyes suddenly faded, "What if he was a women hater or something?" 

Tai laughed, "If he was a women hater he would not have dated you." 

"Maybe he just dated me because I didn't act like a lady back then…" Sora said. 

Tai sighed and sat next to her, he took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes…her beautiful brown-red eyes and said, "Then he would be a fool…I don't know a guy in Odiaba that doesn't dream of going out with you." 

Sora stared back into his chocolate brown eyes and said, "Like whom?" 

"Like me…" Tai said and he leaned down until his face was only an inch away from Sora's face, he closed his and brushed his lips against hers. Her arms circled around his neck…but Tai put his hands on her arms and took her arms away from his neck. "Sorry…" he said. 

Sora shook her head, "Don't be." She got up and started to walk away, and then she stopped and looked behind her shoulder, "Aren't you coming?"  

Tai shrugged, "What am I supposed to do in your apartment?" 

Sora smiled, "Well, for one thing, teach you how to wear your shirts." Tai blushed after realizing that he had put his short on backwards. "And for another thing, we didn't finish out appointment yet. I still have lots of clothes back at my place that need someone to wear them." 

"You have Matt…" Tai said. 

"Matt's leaving tomorrow." 

Grinning, Tai got up and walked up to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and walked back to Sora's apartment building with Sora right by his side giggling. 

_Maybe I do have a chance with Sora after all!_

~*~

Somewhere in the park, Mimi and Izzy were watching the two lovebirds. 

"Idiots…it's so obvious that they love each other more than Matt's love for music and Tai's love for soccer!" Mimi cried out and sunk back behind a bush next to Izzy. 

"Matt's leaving tomorrow…maybe they do have a chance together." Izzy said. 

Mimi threw her hands in the air, "But they're so slow! They need a push in the right direction!" 

Izzy grinned, "So let's give them a push. Tomorrow, Matt's leaving and T.K.'s throwing him a going away party. Everyone's going."

Mimi's eyes sparkled with the smell of a new plan, "Perfect! Just perfect! We need to contact Tai ASAP!" She got up and quickly ran back to her house. Sighing, Izzy collected his things and ran after her. 

_What do I like about this girl?_

~*~

Back at Sora's house, Matt was sitting all alone on a couch thinking of what to say to Sora after she comes back. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the door opened and both Sora and Tai stepped in. Hastily, Matt got up and ran to Sora taking her into his arms and telling how much he was sorry for saying what he did say. Tai sighed and walked to the other room and waited. 

  
Sora stared at Tai and how he walked away heart broken. She whispered something in Matt's ear and he broke the hug and stared at her. She nodded her head and he did the same. After that, Matt smiled and hugged her one last time, kissed her forehead and walked to the door. 

"If that's the way you want it…I respect it Sora. See ya later then!" 

And with that, he left. 

Sora went to the other room to see Tai shirtless. She couldn't help but stare at his almost perfectly curved body that showed that paid off after long years of soccer. He tripped over something and fell on the bed. Sora giggled slightly and Tai quickly got up and tried to regain his balance. 

"I was changing and stuff…where's Matt?" Tai said. 

"He left. Come on; let's continue what we were doing in the first place." Tai nodded and followed Sora out of her room. 

~*~

I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't mind as long as I was alone with Sora again. We talked and talked about a lot of things. Mostly about sports…we had fun. Even though I had to put on lots of clothing that wasn't comforting at all. It's hard to please a woman…

Believe me…

~*~


	5. Chapter Five: You Make Me Wanna

**Modeling for Sora: A Sora and Tai love Story**

_Chapter Five: You Make Me Wanna_

~*~

**Author's Apology: **

I apologize for taking too long to write this chapter. I had writer's block and before that: finals and before that writer's block again. x_x but now I'm back and I'm writing!

~*~

After my 'date' with Sora finished, I went back home. I dumped my bag (Mimi insisted on the bad, she said that girl's liked guys who carried bags) and my keys somewhere in the house and flopped down on the coach. Kari was nowhere to be seen, which meant that she finally gave in and decided to go out with T.K., which ALSO meant…relaxation. 

But how could a male relax when you have a female named Mimi for a helper. 

  
~*~

Tai lay down on the coach and closed his eyes. He emptied his mind from everything: from Matt, Mimi, Izzy and even Sora. It was a long day that involved a lot of lifting arms in the air and changing into clothes in front of your one and only love. It also involved getting half naked, wearing clothes the wrong way and running down town and walking back all the way just for your one and only love. Tai sighed and tried to empty his mind again. This time, he was successful. He only wanted to relax. Tai smiled as images of pink bunnies playing and jumping around suddenly appeared in his imagination. Life couldn't get better. The situation just couldn't get worse. 

Wrong…

RING – RING

Tai cringed as the sound of the phone started banging on his ear drums. 

RING – RING – RING – RING 

Tai tried to muffle the sound of the ringing with a cushion

RING – RING – RING – RING 

"ARG!" Tai screamed as he threw the cushion and answered the phone. "WHAT?" 

It was Mimi. 

"Hi Tai," She said cheerfully, ignoring his angry voice. "What's up?" 

Tai sighed, "I was trying to relax but then you called." 

Mimi ignored his comment, "Look Tai, you need to come over and fast. I have a brilliant plan! Even Joe's going to help us!" 

_Joe? _Tai shrugged and then sighed, "Ok, ok, I'm coming. This better be good." 

And with that, he hung up the phone and left his house forgetting to lock the door. 

From the shadows, a small body crept slowly over to the door and went inside.

~*~

"I'm here. We aren't going to train again…are we?" Tai asked as he arrived at the Izumi residence.

He was greeted by three evil grins and one shaking head. 

Tai sighed; boy was this going to be long…LONG day. 

~*~

At times I wonder where Mimi gets those ideas. You know something I think girls have some kind of inner box where they store ideas for future and evil needs. When they do this, they slowly turn into small evil creatures also known as: Devils. 

Now Mimi is different, she is Ifrit himself. 

-sigh- And all this time I thought devils were males…

~*~

TIME: 15:05

PLACE: Izumi Residence

Tai enters a room. 

  
NAME: Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya

AGE: 19

BEIGHT: 5'9'' 

BLOOD TYPE: Who cares?

  
CLASS: Victim

The room is dimly lit by a small red light. Next to the 'light' is Mimi. 

NAME: Mimi Tachikawa

AGE: 18

HEIGHT: 5'5''

BLOOD TYPE: Who cares? 

CLASS: Class 1 Devil, Ifrit. 

Next to Mimi was a short boy with orange-red hair. He wore no glasses but from his appearance anyone would know that he was some kind of a geek. He had a bunch of papers in his hands. 

NAME: Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi

AGE: 18

HEIGHT: 5'2''

BLOOD TYPE: Unknown

CLASS: Round 2 Victim

Next to the young Izumi sat a younger boy with unsusual purple hair. 

NAME: Ken Ichijouji 

AGE: 16

HEIGHT: 5'6''

Blood Type: Unknown

CLASS: Class 9999999999 ex. Devil

Tai only stared at the three with wide eyes. A few seconds later, a very tall blue haired boy tapped him on the shoulder. 

NAME: Joe Kido 

AGE: 20

HEIGHT: 6'0'' 

Blood Type: Too paranoid to type when he was younger

CLASS: Class 1 Special Intelligence 

Tai turned to face Joe with a weird expression printed all over him, "What's up with this identification thing that keeps popping up the camera moves to a person?" Joe shrugged and Tai turned to Izzy, "And I thought you said you were 5'3''?" 

Izzy sweatdropped and looked pathetic. 

Poor Izzy…

~*~

Izzy cleared his throat and read from the paper, "We will now move to our next step Tai. This step is called, 'How to get a girl in a party without making her think that you're just a drunk who wants to get into her pants?' Are you ready to rumble?" 

Tai only sighed. 

_I wonder what Sora is doing right now…._

~*~

Sora lay down on her bed thinking about the past events and the past. She tilted her head to the right where the bed-stand was. She stared at the picture of the old Digidestined and their Digimon. Sora smiled as she remembered the old days of wandering around the Digital World trying to find a way out. 

_We fell into a trap, a weird trap. We were lost as well and we tried to find a way out. We were successful in that. We also learned a lot of important directions that would help us for many years to come. _

Her hand traveled to neck where slid her hand under her shirt and pulled out a small necklace that had the crest of love, a red heart in to. 

_I learned the true meaning of love…_

~*~

 "Tai, you have to concentrate with Izzy. This is very important if you want to win Sora. You know that Matt is not an easy opponent so please concentrate." Mimi said as she got Tai all dressed up for practice. 

Tai nodded and then looked at Mimi as she buttoning his shirt, "But I got to ask you one thing…" 

Mimi finished buttoning his shirt and ran her hand through his hair to make sure that he looked perfect, "Ask." 

Tai forcefully took her away from his hair and asked, "Why are you doing this?" 

Tai could have sworn he saw Mimi paranoid, even if it was for a split second but she quickly regained her outgoing personality again and smiled, "Because you're one of my best friend silly! And besides, we need more male models!" 

Tai sighed, "After all this…I'm majoring in business." 

Mimi giggled, "Yeah, right." 

~*~

It's amazing what goes through a woman's mind…really amazing. I'm not kidding, it is amazing. All women love a man who has an office, who works in an office, who has a sexy secretary and who does pay attention to that secretary and instead pays a lot of attention towards her and give her most of her money…but at the same time, she thinking…"Why did her get such a pretty secretary? No, why did he get a female secretary? Why couldn't he settle down with a nice male secretary preferably, straight?" And just ten years ago, when she was still in high school and she had a father who had an office, worked in an office, and had a sexy secretary that her mother is jealous but still happy because she knows that her husband pays more attention towards her and not that slut of a secretary, that girl thought of men like that as 'losers' and thought of guys like rock stars and jocks and male-models and motorcycle dudes as 'cool'. Why couldn't women be like us men? We are OBVIOUS! We know what we want, women know what we want, and our parents know what we want! What do men want? We want women. And we are very easy to find! That's why I'm very angry when I go to the super market and to the magazine place and I find a woman reading an article that is titled, "Where to find men?" What do you mean "Where to find men?" We're every where! 

It's so hard to please women. It's so hard to know what goes in their mind…

~*~

"Ok, Tai. Here's the deal. Your best friend (played by Joe) is dating the girl you love (played by Mimi) and they are going to a 'going-away party' thrown by your best friend's younger brother (played by Ken). Now, the one leaving is your best friend who is also dating your love interest. How do you approach her and tell her your feelings? Please join the cast members Tai." 

Tai nods and joins the 'cast members' to go on with their act.

~*~

Act I 

Scene I

(The place is filled with stick figures of people except for Joe, Mimi and Ken who are talking I assume to the stick figures. Enter Tai.)

Ken: Oh Taichi! There you are! I was worried you wouldn't come!

Taichi: I had to come to bid my best man farewell. 

Ken: May God be with you my friend. 

Taichi: Ken, I thought you said you didn't believe in religions? 

Ken: Mimi made me say this. 

Taichi: Oh…

~*~

Act I 

Scene 2

(Same scene, enter Tai and Joe followed by Mimi and Ken)

Tai: Farewell mate. 

Joe: We're in Japan, Tai.

Tai: Shut up Joe. 

Joe: *sigh* Farewell my dear friend. *turns to Mimi* My love…

(Mimi literary jumps in Joe's arm)

(Izzy is very angry from backstage)

Mimi: I shall miss you. 

Joe: Mimi, you're heavy. 

(Joe falls and Mimi lands on top of him)

Joe: Mimi…

Mimi: *giggles*

~*~

Act IIIIII

Scene IIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Outside, enter Tai) 

Tai: What a night…

(Enter Mimi)

Tai: *turns around* Oh, hey. 

Mimi: Hi. 

(Silence)

Tai: Say, Mimi, I wanted to tell you something. 

Mimi: Yes? 

Tai: S-uh…Mimi, remember when were kids? 

Mimi: Of course I remember!

Tai: Remember when I gave you that hair pin? 

Mimi: *not getting what's going on* I remember. 

Tai: it's not because I thought your hat was stupid or anything, it just covers your hair and part of your face. I thought that maybe if I gave you a hair pin you'd wear it instead of that hat and I could see your face more and maybe *he runs his hand through Mimi's hair* do this. 

Mimi: *blushes* But why do you want to do that? Why do you want to see my face?

Tai: Because you're beautiful Mimi....*switch to song mode*

("You Make Me Wanna" by Blue starts playing in the background. Tai takes Mimi's hand and starts to sing)

Tai: (sings)

You know you make me wanna.  
You know you make me wanna.  
  
To start it off I know you know me  
To come to think of it, it was only last week.  
That I had a dream about us, oh.  
That's why I am here, I'm writing this song.  
To tell the truth you know I have been hurting all along,  
Someway let me know, you want me girl.  
  
Everytime you see me what do you see?  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen.  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need.  
Baby that's why:  
  
You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
Well I know that these feelings won't end no, no.  
They'll just get stronger if I see you again.  
Baby I'm tired of being friends.  
I wanna know if you feel the same  
And could you tell me do you feel my pain?  
Don't leave me in doubt.  
  
Everytime you see me what do you see?  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen.  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need.  
And baby that's why:  
  
You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
I'll take you home real quick  
And sit you down on the couch  
Pour some Dom Perignon and hit the lights out.  
Baby we can make sweet love.  
Then we'll take it nice and slow.  
I'm gonna touch you like you've never know before  
We're gonna make love all night.  
  
You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna –

Joe: We get the point Tai! Stop singing!

Tai: Sorry…

Mimi: It's beautiful Tai. *kisses*

Tai: …

Joe: …

Ken: … 

Izzy: *storms off set*

~*~

After all the acting and singing I've down back at Izzy's, I went back home and relaxed. I couldn't think of any monologue to write so I just lay down and went to sleep. The next day would be the big day. The day where I tell Sora how much I love her.

I hope I don't get to sing again. 

~*~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song "You Make Me Wanna", it is owned by Blue. I also do not own Digimon, Toei still owns it. Damn them….


	6. Chapter Six: The Pink Grim Reaper

Modeling for Sora: A Tai and Sora Love Story Chapter Six: The Pink Grim Reaper  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: For all of you who might think I hate Sorato or Jyumi, or have something against Mimi, you're wrong. I love the two couples and Mimi is cool^^ I actually love Sorato more than Taiora, but I'm writing this for someone^_~ Also, I apologize for taking too long to update. I'm really busy with school!  
  
~*~  
  
Tai woke up from his long sleep and stretched. That night when he came back home, he was so tired and sleepy that he didn't notice anything about his apartment. He got up from bed and rubbed his eyes. Tai stopped as he realized how strange his room looked. It was so.clean.  
  
Tai felt uneasy, Kari couldn't have done this. She didn't mind the mess and made no effort to clean it up before, so why bother now? Now Tai felt very, very scared. He walked to the living room and made his way to the bathroom. The living room was nice and sparkly-shiny. Tai walked backwards and stared at the living room again.sparkly-shiny? Nononononononono!!!! The living room was ALWAYS a mess and was never sparkly-shiny! Hastily, Tai ran to the kitchen, thoughts of soup and detergents haunting his mind and to his horror, he saw the kitchen wall, stove and cabinets clean and shining. Franticly, he opened the cabinets and the fridge, and again, everything was organized! Tai's eyes widened as another thought came to his mind.My lucky boxers.Quickly, he dashed for his bedroom and opened his underwear closet and threw everything out looking for his beloved boxers, until finally, he found them. His eyes were wide with tears of anger, shock and sadness.his boxers were washed. Slowly, he felt the world around him spin around and then.there was darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up Tai."  
  
He heard a light voice say to him.  
  
"Come on, wake up."  
  
So gentle, so mysterious, so beautiful, so kind, so.  
  
"Wake up damn it!!"  
  
Tai flung his eyes open and stared long and hard at.whatever it was that was talking to him.  
  
"Are you my angel? Am I in heaven now?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Why? Am I not good enough for heaven?"  
  
"You have sinned, A lot."  
  
"But I was so courageous and helped my friends throughout our days in the Digital World! I learned to like Matt! Even though I'm planning to steal his girlfriend, but that's because I love her more than he loves her."  
  
"You need to atone for your sins."  
  
"Atone? What's that?"  
  
"No need to know. Here, hold this."  
  
Tai reached for the long handle of something sharp.  
  
Wait, long handle of something.sharp?  
  
Tai stared harder.  
  
.scythe?  
  
Tai screamed.  
  
"You're the Angel of Death aren't you?!"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Suddenly, the lights went on.  
  
~*~  
  
Izzy raised his eyebrow, "The Angel of Death wears PINK?"  
  
"Mimi?" Tai turned his attention to the redhead, who was, in fact, Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
"Hi Tai." She said sweetly.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Suddenly, he was furious, throwing things everywhere, and trashing his own place. Finally, it looked exactly how it should have been.  
  
Mimi pouted, "Aww, look at what you did. You trashed your place again!"  
  
"Again? You KNEW about this?" Tai asked, pointing his finger accusingly.  
  
Mimi laughed nervously, sweat dropped and raised her arms in defense as Tai got closer and closer, "I asked Cody if he could drop by at your place and clean up, because I knew that guys can't help but trash their own place." She winked at Izzy, Izzy blushed, "And because women like men with a clean place, your place should be clean as well."  
  
Tai drew back his finger towards his face and tapped it on his lower lip, thinking. Mimi and Izzy waited until finally, he spoke, "So not only am I supposed to brush my hair, dress as the gayest man on earth and wear makeup.I also have too learn to clean my own place!"  
  
Mimi nodded. "And clean your underwear and clothes as well." Izzy added.  
  
Tai turned to his lucky boxers. Mimi quickly brightened and held the boxers in front of him, "Don't they look pretty? All clean and sparkly shiny!"  
  
Tai fell to his knees taking the boxers down along with him, "You.ruined them."  
  
And then he wept.  
  
~*~  
  
Sometime later.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He was standing in front of Takeru's apartment building fiddling with the straps of his jacket. He wore dark black faded jeans, a white shirt and dark beige leather jacket with straps. His hair was spiked (like he usually wears it) and held with 6 bottles of gel.or was it 10? He wore simple makeup, a little mascara and orange lip gloss. In other words gals, he looked gorgeous.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm 100% sure she'll fall head over heels for you once she sees you like this, Tai!" Mimi answered as they went in. "And if you're worried about what the guys will say, don't, they won't say anything. They know that you're joining modeling school and they don't think you're gay."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being gay." Izzy answered. Mimi and Tai stared at him, "It's not like I'm gay or that you're homophobes, I'm just stating that to remind you and.stuff."  
  
Mimi smiled and put her arms around the red haired genius, "I know, I know. You're only aiming for the better." She kissed him on the cheek, "That's what so cute about you." Izzy blushed.  
  
Tai sighed, Oh boy.it's going to be a REALLY long night.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
